mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Drevis
Alfred Drevis is a scientist, and Aya's father. For a majority of the game he is the victim, though in the 'good' endings he turns out to be a primary antagonist. During most of the game he is only seen in flashbacks. Appearance Alfred's hair is kept rather short, and is somewhat messy. He is always seen wearing a pair of oval glasses; at the end of the game the left lens has broken almost entirely off revealing that he has dark brown eyes. During most of the game, he is shown to wear the sterotypical garb of a scientist, or doctor. This outfit consists of a black dress shirt with a white lab coat worn over it, and a pair of long pants, and dress shoes. In a flashback, he's shown to wear a black suit with a white dress shirt, and green tie. Personality Alfred Drevis is a psychopathic mad scientist who is obsessed with preserving beauty by making dolls out of human experiments. He will lure unsuspecting people with a promise of goodwill and intention to experiment on them later in his basement. It was never stated what pushed him into murderous psychopathy, but his killing spree started when he was still a child; he often killed small animals for fun. He harbors many collections of morbid experiments ranging from clones, a monster, a garden, and unique, once-human, dolls. He will try everything to pursue his own selfish goals, even going so far as to kill or betray a loved one without qualms. He usually spares people whom he finds 'helpful'. His wife, Monika, who owned a large estate and mansion and was infatuated with him, was one such person. Be it out of love or obssession or the need for a workplace, the two got married and had a daughter. His commitment to their relationship, however, is shaky. He has an affair with his assistant, Maria, and consistently shows no care even if his wife finds out about it. But when he is finished with them, he usually nonchalantly kills them in cold blood. He killed his wife when she posed a threat to his plans and, near the end of the game, nearly killed Maria out of annoyance because of her not stopping a fleeing Aya. Despite the overwhelming macabre personality, there is a lighter side of him. In his diary he had noticed that Aya is turning to be like him when he was a child. Aware of his daughter's activities he raised Aya wholeheartedly and cared for her to not 'taint' her innocence; when the time comes he will make her into doll. As a very protective parent, he didn't allow Aya to mingle with the other kids (or the outside world) to protect her physically. Instead, he substituted a social life with dolls and pets so Aya could have company in their home and be content. Whenever Aya went outside, he accompanied her, much to the delight of Aya. In one flashback, he was genuinely shocked to see Aya playing with a chainsaw and scolded her. He can be shown as a loving father who knows what's best for her daughter and loves his wife. Ironically, he even plans to visit his wife's grave to commemorate her death even though he was the cause of it. In his childhood, he loved his mother much like he loves Aya. Relationships Aya Drevis Alfred's daughter. Aya knew of her father's experiments but pretended she never heard anything. Alfred's main goal is to turn Aya into a doll and preserve her beauty. Monika Drevis Alfred's wife. Although Monika was aware of his experiments, she did not say a word to Aya. She was probably afraid Alfred would use her as a subject and/or to protect Aya Maria Maria is Alfred's lover and assistant. Alfred found her starving on the streets and took her in. Initially, he intended to use her as a test subject. When she healed another test subject that was on the verge of death, he recognized her medical skill and kept her as his assistant. Since Alfred was the only person to show her kindness, she fell deeply in love with him. She is completely dedicated to him, and would do anything to please him. In the game, if Aya chooses to leave Alfred with Monika, she kills Aya so she could "take over his duty". Ogre Although in the story Alfred is not associated with Ogre, If a player collects all 21 gems they will see Ogre took him so he could experiment as much as he wanted. History Assuming that the diary rooms are about Alfred, as a child he loved his mother very much. He also had a habit of killing small animals, and hiding them away, though his mother wasn't very happy about these actions. At some point in his childhood, he ends up murdering her; thus starting his long life of serial killing. Then, at some point in his life he meets Monika Drevis, and decides not to kill her for unknown reasons, and after several letters from her declaring her love, he moves in with her. Once he moves in with her, Alfred sets up shop, and uses her expansive mansion for his experimentation. Eventually, Monika ends up giving birth to his child, Aya. Finding this child to be the most beautiful thing in the world, he aims to make her into a doll to save her innocence. Trivia *Alfred may have got his obsession for making dolls to preserve their beauty from his experience of killing his mother. He couldn't bear to see his mother in such a state, so he cleaned her bloody face as it was not proper for such a beautiful face to be tainted - and thus his ways of preserving beauty began. *In a secret scene (only available if you get all the gems), despite his experiments failing, he still clings to the idea of making a perfect doll out of his daughter with the assistance of Ogre. It was never stated what relationship he has with Ogre, but it could be assumed that he was so far gone in his sanity that he didn't care less. **Interestingly, he has a purple tint to his hair in this scene. *In this same scene, it is implied that Alfred may have in fact cloned his daughter, much like he cloned Snowball, rather than using the original due to his inability to stop the original Aya from being 'tainted'. Some fans (Such as AestheticGamer) have suggested that this (possible) clone is actually Library from Mad Father's predecessor, Misao. The evidence typically presented is as follows: **Both Aya and Library have homicidal tendencies, with Library killing you when you flat out refuse to be her friend and Aya having the same tendencies as her father (for the most part, this is only alluded to in the game). After all, it does run in the family! **Library has a fondness for books, much like Aya. **Library mentions having a father who locks himself up in the lab all day experimenting, which is similar to Alfred. There is also a mad doctor with purple-ish hair and a chainsaw from Misao who looks like Alfred from the post-credits cutscene in Mad Father. This, for some gamers, strengthens the idea that the games are linked. **At the end of Mad Father, the cloned Aya lives with Alfred and Ogre in the spirit world. In Misao, Library lives with Ogre in the spirit world, along with Library's father, who is always experimenting in a lab. **Because Library does not show up with Ogre in Mad Father, it is possible that she did not yet exist and that Mad Father is an indirect prequel. *He wields a chainsaw as a weapon of choice, much like his daughter, Aya. Category:Characters Alfred Drevis